


When The Time Comes, Don't Say No

by Shortsnout



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dancing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, changing the future, duty vs desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout
Summary: Having accepted his destiny in the morning, Noctis spends one last sleepless night with Umbra at his side. He doesn’t want to change his fate, but maybe, if Umbra could pass on a message to the past so Noctis could have a little happiness…Gladio has officially completed his Crownsguard training, his first assignment to protect Noctis at a gala to celebrate his eighteenth birthday. Seeing Noctis dressed up and regal makes Gladio feel things he shouldn’t. As the lines between friends become blurred, his heart torn between duty and desire, Gladio remembers a cryptic message he received back when he was sixteen.When the times comes, don’t say no.Gladnoct week day five – Duty vs Desire.





	When The Time Comes, Don't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, the song Noctis is dancing to later on in the fic is the Kingsglaive Final Fantasy song Calling for Rain.

### When The Time Comes, Don’t Say No

Noctis scraped his boot across the floor of the campsite, the warmth of the fire at his back, the snoring of his companions a melody he’d never grow tired of hearing.

‘I suppose, when you’re asleep for ten years the appeal of sleeping is gone, huh boy? he asked the dog, scratching behind Umbra’s ears. ‘Last night on Eos, don’t want to ruin it by being unconscious,’ he exhaled, lifting his head to look out over the world.

The world he was about to sacrifice himself for.

Umbra let out a whine, nudging his shin with a wet nose.

‘I’m not changing my mind, I’ve made my peace with it all. My life…it’s a small price to pay. Dad, Luna... many people have laid down their lives for me, for their world, and now… it’s my turn.’

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the crackle of the fire behind them. Noctis felt himself smile as his mind wandered. His friends hadn’t changed in the time he’d been gone, grown independent from each other, but not changed. 

Prompto no longer needed the others for support, nevertheless his happy spirit was the same. His smile still lit up the world around him, Noctis’s sunshine in the darkness.

Ignis, still the steadfast companion Noctis needed him to be, blurring the boundary line between friend and family. It eased Noctis’s pain to see that his advisor had recovered some of his confidence, his freedom. 

An itch built in his chest. A tiny little thing that spread outwards as he thought about them all, growing in intensity, a spider web of pain that tangled his limbs. 

What would they do when he was gone?

He rubbed the heel of his hand over his eyes. Umbra sat, leaning against him.

‘No, I’m alright. I just worry about them. I’m going to miss them, and it hurts. Gods it hurts.’

Gladio. 

Just thinking of his shield made the itch blossom into agony, strangling the breath from his lungs.

‘If I’d known this was where we’d all end up, the sacrifices we’d made, I would have fought harder. I would have made him listen to me,’ Noctis whispered into the scruffy hair of Umbra’s neck.

Umbra shook himself free and stood, offering his paw to Noctis.

Noctis looked at it.

‘You think that’s allowed?’

The canine tilted his head to the side, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

‘I think one last night with him would be too painful, I wouldn’t want to leave, I wouldn’t be strong enough to come back. But, maybe, I can give some aspect of myself some happiness. I don’t really understand how your magic works, Umbra, but maybe, just maybe there’s a me out there still in Insomnia, a me still pining for Gladio.’

Noctis stood, the idea in his head grabbing hold. 

‘Let’s go, boy.’

***

Gladio jerked awake as he detected movement in his bedroom. Unsure if the threat was a reality or if he was fighting off remnants of a lingering dream, he carefully peeled his covers back, crouching into an attack position. 

A figure in black moved near his door and Gladio lunged, seizing the assailant in a headlock and pinning him to the floor.

‘Wait! Wait, Gladio! It’s me! Noctis!’

Gladio didn’t loosen his hold, craning his head back to take a good look at his foe.

‘Prince Noctis is only a boy, a scrawny one at that. Try again.’ Gladio tightened his arm around the man’s neck. ‘Are you from the empire? Are you a Nif spy?’

The man flipped them over in an instant, blue sparks filling the room as a weapon fell into his hand.

The Armiger.

Lucian magic.

Gladio went limp, all the fight draining from him. ‘King Regis?’ Was this a test? Proof of his loyalty?

‘Not heard that one before. I’m going to let you go, then I’ll explain.’ The weight lifted from Gladio. As he got up into a sitting position, the stranger flicked his wrist, the bedside lamp spluttering into life.

‘Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?’

Gladio knocked the hand away, getting to his feet. They were about the same height and now, in the light, he could see it wasn’t the king, but the face was familiar, the features reminiscent of King Regis and of…

‘I need to sit down,’ Gladio mumbled.

‘Damn it Umbra, you brought me back too early.’ The man muttered to himself, folding his arms over his chest and biting his lip.

Just as Prince Noctis did when he sulked. 

‘Are you really?’

‘Noctis? Yeah, afraid so…well, an older version of him. I’m from the future.’ Blue eyes appraised his body, narrowing in thought. ‘You’re…fifteen, right?’

‘Sixteen. Look, how do I know this isn’t some Nif trick.’

A weapon materialised in his hand and he offered it to Gladio.

‘The engine blade, but… how? That’s only given to the Crown Prince of Lucis…’

The man…no, Noctis, bowed at his title.

‘Listen, Gladio I haven’t got much time.’

‘How old are you?’ Gladio interrupted.

‘Thirty,’ Noctis answered.

‘Shit, at least your muscle tone increased. Please tell me you can fight, that you actually started paying attention in drills and training.’

‘Gladio-’

‘Crap, how long does it take you to stop fighting me on everything? To actually become a prince worth protecting?’

Noctis recoiled as if wounded. 

‘I know the Noctis you’re dealing with right now is a brat but persevere. We become friends, good friends, I promise you.’

‘I can’t become friends with the Crown Prince!’ Gladio scoffed, the very idea insulting. ‘It’ll be my job to keep him safe, one day.’

Noctis smiled, a wry twist of the lips. ‘Aren’t your father and mine friends? They might be king and shield, but ask Clarus tomorrow, he’ll tell you they’re friends, brothers even.’

Gladio made a mental note.

Noctis’s form wavered and he swore, looking down at his hands and shaking them back into focus. ‘Umbra,’ he growled, glaring up at the ceiling. ‘Listen to me carefully, Gladio. There’s going to come a time in your life where you have to make a choice between duty-’

‘My duty to the Crown is who I am. So, unless you’re going to tell me that my actions affect the people of Lucis in some way-’

‘Would you just listen to me! Gods, I forgot how stubborn you are. Listen, it’s a long hard road ahead of the four of you, let yourself be happy, let both of you have some happiness before…’ he trailed off. His hand shot out, clutching at Gladio’s pyjama top. ‘Don’t say no. When the time comes, don’t say no, please,’ he begged.

Gladio pried Noctis’s hand from his top.

Noctis shuddered, taking a deep breath and getting to his feet, turning his back on Gladio. ‘Alright, I’m coming,’ he spoke to thin air. 

‘Wait, instead of giving me cryptic half warnings just tell me exactly what it is you want me to do.’

He looked over his shoulder at Gladio, his form beginning to fade. 

‘When the time comes…don’t say no to me, Gladio.’

*** 

Gladio still thought about that weird, hazy dream he had years ago from time to time. He’d chalked it up to his frustration with his young charge, the secret wish he held that they could one day be more than just shield and king to each other, that they could have a bond like his father and the king did.

One day a few months later, a chance meeting between Iris and Noctis finally set them on the path towards friendship, Noctis displaying characteristics worthy of a prince. The strength of his convictions, loyalty. A tiny seed of respect mutual respect had been sown between them, flourishing into friendship as the years passed.

However.

There was one thing that still haunted him.

_When the time comes, don’t say no._

A warning from the Astrals? A fragment of a dream? Gladio wasn’t sure, but he held the words close to him.

What was it a warning for?

Was it all the times Noctis pleaded to get out of training? Did he incur an injury one day? Was it to rescue him from one his dreaded council meetings because one of them held a threat of an assassin? Gladio tortured himself with the meaning and eventually, he learned to ignore it.

***

When he was sworn in officially as Noctis’s shield it meant he had to begin attending formal events. He’d always taken his future role seriously, chaperoning Noctis around when he left the Citadel, keeping an eye on him when they were out in Insomnia. 

It was only when Noctis came of age that he could formally be named Shield of the King, and it coincided with a state event, a gala so all the noble folk could see their prince and pay their birthday respects, so they could judge and find him worthy of their allegiance.

Gladio had never attended an event like this before, not even when he was shadowing his father in learning his duties. He’d heard just how boring they were from Noctis himself, had listened to Ignis gripe about just how hard it was to get Noctis to appear interested in the social aspects of his role.

There was more to being king then fighting. It was a political battlefield, one in which Ignis had to prepare their charge. 

Gladio just needed to keep him safe.

As he was dressing in his Crownsguard uniform he felt excitement swirling with nerves, making him feel proud yet also nauseous. It was ridiculous, he knew he was more than capable of protecting Noctis, but now doing it in a professional capacity, Gladio felt the weight of his responsibility.

No more pretending to be a shield.

He was ready to embrace his duty.

Taking a deep breath, his hand resting on the elaborate door handle, he pushed the ebony door open, assaulted by the music, the horde of colours twirling around the dance floor. 

Gladio took a minute to appreciate the elaborate finery he found himself in. Beautiful women swathed in gossamer silk, vibrant enough to catch the eye, sirens to entice worthy prey. Men also dressed in cloth befitting money and their stations, extravagant suits to prove their worthiness. Then there was the food, delicate hors d'oeuvres, bitesize scrumptious morsels, the scents teasing Gladio’s nose.

As impressed as he was he knew one thing for certain.

This wasn’t Noct.

A quick visual sweep of the room only revealed King Regis. It shouldn’t be hard to locate Noctis, asides from the king and prince only the Crownsguard were permitted to wear black. He kept to the outskirts of the room, resisting the urge to whisper into his microphone on his lapel and ask for a location on his charge.

He saw a Cor in the corner of the room, and the Immortal inclined his head towards a gaggle of women besides the bar. Waiting for the crowd to disperse, he hooked a finger into the stiff collar of his shirt, tugging it away from his throat.

Damn the uniform was uncomfortable. 

Gladio heard Noctis laughing and his hand dropped from his collar their gazes meeting.

The sound was sucked out of the room, the edges of Gladio’s vision going blurry.

Noct was all slobby clothes and ruffled hair, lethargy and boredom. 

_Prince_ Noctis was beautiful. His tailored suit clung to him, accentuating his lithe, muscled body, muscle that Gladio had created. Noctis’s suit was obsidian, his shirt like ink contrasting deliciously with creamy skin, and his waistcoat…sparkling with flecks of silver, like stars against the night sky. He was a mystical creature born from the heavens, his unattainability highlighted by the slim, curved half-crown in his hair.

He looked _phenomenal_. It was the stuff of clichés, being unable to breathe, heart thumping in his chest.

Noctis was smiling as he listened to the girls speaking to him, playing the part of dutiful host, but when he noticed Gladio watching his whole demeanour changed. The smile grew wider, reaching his eyes, making them light up with happiness.

Gladio had to look away, to look out over the crowd and do his job.

It must have been the nerves, that had to be the reason it felt like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, that he felt light-headed. 

‘It appears Prince Noctis is having a good time,’ he overheard some young noblemen talking.

Gladio sniggered to himself. He knew Noctis. He could see the tension in his shoulders, the way his gaze wouldn’t meet the girls he danced with. Noctis was happiest having dinner with the three of them, Ignis nagging him to eat his vegetables, Prompto telling stories of what he’d seen that day and Gladio teasing him.

That was the real Noctis.

He could breathe easier after that. A secret he held close to himself, that this prince was a façade and he and a select few others knew the truth.

Throughout the night, no matter where Noctis went, Gladio was aware of him.

It had nothing to do with being his shield. Noctis’s presence was like a beacon to him, his magic coiled around his body, spellbinding and Gladio couldn’t look away.

He noticed when Noctis began to get uncomfortable with women crowding around him, his irritation spiking when Noctis took their hands and pressed kisses to the back of them. His protective instincts lurched, Gladio could almost feel them pooling in his stomach.

It was because he felt like an older brother to him. 

That’s what it had to be. 

That’s what made him move when he saw Noctis taking a few steps backwards, hands up in front of him in the stop position. 

‘Your Highness, your father requested your presence,’ Gladio cut in.

‘Thank you, please excuse me.’

Gladio placed a hand on the small of Noctis’s back to guide him away, shooting a glance over his shoulder at the countess, feeling smug. He directed Noctis away from the gala and into one of the adjoining balconies.

‘Where’s dad?’ Noctis asked after a heavy inhale of the cool night air.

‘He wasn’t calling you, I thought you needed rescuing.’ 

‘I needed rescuing?’ Noctis crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised. ‘From a girl?’

‘Hey, women can be pretty formidable. Have you met Iris? 

Noctis laughed, nodding his head in agreement. ‘Well, thanks for rescuing me. You look good by the way, in your uniform.’ 

‘So do you, I mean in your suit.’

‘You think?’ Noctis laughed.

‘Yeah, really good.’

Teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his gaze on the floor. 

‘Thank you,’ he said in a shy whisper. 

‘Nice you see you looking the part of prince for once,’ Gladio joked, desperate to turn his mind away from the path it was heading.

‘Make sure you tell Ignis that. He spent ages getting me ready.’

‘Lucky Ignis.’ The words slipped out without him even thinking about it, but Noctis’s shocked face revealed he heard.

Fuck.

What was he doing?

‘Gladio-’

‘Ah, there you are!’ 

Gladio was rescued by the king.

*** 

He knew he’d messed up, that he’d revealed something he shouldn’t have, and he was expecting Noctis to forget about it.

Gladio wasn’t prepared for a text when he got home.

**Thanks for being here tonight and for rescuing me. Congrats on getting through your first assignment as shield.**

He got the feeling that Noctis was testing the waters, probing him. Noctis wasn’t great at talking about things, turning melancholy and shutting down when things bothered him. Even in text Noctis couldn’t be brave.

Gladio was going to type a non-committal text back, that was his intention. Instead, his fingers flew over the phone, his rational mind possessed by the irrational.

**I meant what I said.**

The response was instant.

**Really?**

It was a dangerous game and one he knew full well he should avoid.

**Yeah, you looked amazing.**

**Thank you.**

He could just picture Noctis, sitting cross-legged on his bed, staring down at his phone bewildered by the compliment. Or was he blushing? Pleased with the compliment Gladio had given him.

After checking the house was secure and locked, Iris sound asleep, Gladio retired for the evening, laying back on his bed. He let his thoughts meander where they will, trying to steer them away from the gala, but they were stubborn, just as he was.

The cover of night wasn’t the time to be examining the why of things. It was a time for secrets, closely guarded never to see the light of day. Even then he hesitated, knowing he was breaking a cardinal rule.

It didn’t mean anything, it was fantasy not reality. It wasn’t as though Noctis was right there with him. 

His fingers skated across his abdomen, lightly thrumming on his hipbone. 

Gladio let his thoughts consume him, sending him right back into the ballroom.

As the guy, Noctis had been expected to lead the dance and, despite Ignis’s complaints, Noctis looked very graceful, charming. 

If they’d been dancing together, it would have been Gladio to lead, Noctis’s smaller body pressed against his own. His head would tilt back, those damn baby blues fixed on him, a smile and a flush on his cheeks. 

Gladio’s hand snuck under his boxers.

The ballroom faded away, the fantasy taking a life of its own. 

***

Gladio might have been reading into things, over analysing or possibly just feeling guilty for jerking off over his friend. Yet, things had…changed between them. It was only in small ways. Noctis and Gladio had text before anyway, but it was usually sporadic and usually to confirm times for training or for Gladio to escort him places.

Now, the messages went back and forth. Nothing scandalous, or flirty, just keeping in contact. Noctis had always been the last thing Gladio thought of when going to bed, the first thing he thought of when he woke up too. He suspected Ignis was the same, the advisor’s devotion matching his own. If Gladio didn’t have a morning message though, he got antsy until he heard from Noctis, checking the time the prince was last on his phone, fretting about his wellbeing. 

Then, there were the looks. He caught them in training and sometimes when they were eating dinner, Noctis staring after him, a hot intensity to his gaze. He’d raise an eyebrow or mouth _are you okay?_ And Noctis would nod and look away again.

Gladio wasn’t an idiot he knew what was happening, where this was headed. While he’d never considered himself gay, the events of the gala night a one-time thing weeks ago, there was something about Noctis. There always had been. 

Gladio’s life had always revolved around Noctis, that was his role, his duty to the prince. He’d never considered dating seriously because of those responsibilities. No one would distract him from his task. 

He’s never considered that Noctis might be the one to do it.

That Noctis would be the one to cause a conflict between duty and desire.

*** 

The annual royal father-son fishing trip was approaching. It was the only guaranteed time King Regis spent with his son. All the council members knew about it, there were no meetings scheduled for that day. Gladio and his father knew about it, Clarus would usually accompany them and Gladio knew he had a solid two days off, in which he’d arrange his own things.

Niflheim didn’t care for things like that. 

They launched an offensive days before their trip, and of course, the king had no choice but to go.

Gladio hung up the phone call with his father, watching the seconds tick past on the clock on the wall.

Noctis was going to be devastated. He wouldn’t complain, he’d shoulder the hurt alone as he was used to.

Without thinking about it, Gladio was snatching up his car keys and headed out the door.

When Noctis opened the door, asking what he was doing there and Gladio explained that he needed to go pack for a day’s fishing, the smile he got in payment destroyed Gladio. Noctis had leapt up, wrapping his arms around his shield’s neck, squeezing hard. 

Gladio watched him go, trying desperately to ignore the feeling, refusing to put a name to it.

They sat side by side beside the lake, Noctis watching his fishing rod, Gladio reading. It was relaxing and stressful at the same time. They’d not spent much time alone since Gladio’s realisation and he felt nervous, afraid that he’d do something wrong, something…inappropriate. 

His gaze kept flicking to Noctis, thinking about what a perfect picture he made. The maudlin prince gazing out over the waters. A shard pierced his heart, the ache wounding him. Gods damn it Noctis was pretty.

‘Do you want to talk?’ Gladio offered. He wasn’t expecting Noctis to share, the prince rarely spoke about his feelings, preferring to shoulder them alone. If he did feel the need to ask advice it was Ignis he went to.

‘I’m so…mad,’ Noctis whispered. ‘When I was growing up, I used to envy the relationship you had with your dad. Even though he’s a shield, he still had a life outside that, a family. It was just me growing up.’ 

Noctis stretched his legs, leaning his head back to gaze at the midday sun. Gladio said nothing, terrified he’d move and Noctis would refuse to speak. He held his breath, keeping his posture still and pretending he was invisible.  
‘I think that’s why he scheduled these trips, so no matter how busy he got, no matter what was happening with Lucis there was still a small part of our lives where we were just father and son, not king and successor.’

‘There isn’t much you can do to change the way the world is, but you’re allowed to be mad, you’re allowed to hurt.’ Gladio cursed himself. He was useless at keeping his mouth shut. ‘You’re entitled to your feelings, Noct.’  
Noctis went silent, retreating into himself.

‘I know my duty. I know what I need to do for the people of Lucis. I’ve watched him as a king, tried to remember everything that it is he’s taught me, how to be fair, how to be just. I’ve always been scared though. One day it’ll be me feeding the Crystal, my life creating the wall. Wanting to be close to someone, but fearing what they represent…does that make any sense?’ Noctis frowned in frustration.

More than.

‘Yeah, I get you.’

‘That’s why I liked these trips so much. No meetings, no fear of Niflheim, just me and dad against nature. It was easy to forget.’ Noctis drew his leg up, resting his chin on his knee.

The breeze ruffled the leaves of the overhead tree, turning Gladio’s pages of his forgotten book. The line went taut and both ignored it.

‘You reckon I’m even a person, Gladio?’ Noctis asked, closing his eyes.

‘Course you are, what are you talking about?’

‘I feel like…I dunno, that there are loads of sides to me, and no one really knows all of me. To everyone, I’m just this,’ Noctis made a gesture with his hand at his hairline to indicate his half-crown.

Gladio thought about what his charge had said. There had always been a duality to Noctis. The Crown prince who attended meetings with Ignis at his side, the charming host at parties and events, and then there was Noct, who loved gorging on takeaway and playing video games until the early hours of the morning. 

He easily flitted between the two roles, but one thing always remained. His interactions towards them never changed. Whether they were playing games or on their way to a diplomatic meeting, Noctis always treated Gladio and Ignis the same. Equals. 

‘I know everyone sees you as a symbol, as a sacrificial lamb, but to me, you’re just Noctis.’

He heard the sincerity behind his words, hoping Noctis heard them too.

Noctis shifted his hand out towards him, leaving the last little bit for Gladio.

If Noctis could stay steadfast in his treatment towards his friends and retainers, never wavering despite his role then could Gladio do the same? Could he remain loyal to his duty and become something more to Noctis? 

Gladio extended his own hand, linking their fingers together.

‘Gladio?’

‘Hmm?’ Gladio didn’t look, kept his gaze out over the rippling waters.

‘This is scary,’ he squeezed Gladio’s hand.

‘Scares me too, kid.’ Gladio squeezed back. 

*** 

When Ignis asked to see him outside of Noctis, wanting a chat after training, Gladio agreed. It wasn’t out of the ordinary, they often spoke about their jobs, their charge. A friendship and mutual understanding had grown between the two of them, and Gladio liked to think they were friends beyond their duty.

After they’d towelled down and placed their training weapons back on the wall, they sat side by side on the bench, drinking water and sharing some spicy crackers Ignis had made. 

‘There’s something I need to discuss with you. Although, I feel as though I am betraying Noctis’s trust in telling you this. He confided to me in confidence, but I do not know if the advice I gave to him was sound.’

‘It’s alright Ignis, he knows we talk.’

The water bottle in Ignis’s hand creaked under the pressure of his grip.

‘You know as well as I that Noctis is not one to speak of his feelings.’

Gladio knew that all too well.

‘Come on, Iggy, spill. You’ve got me worried now.’

‘Noctis has admitted to having feelings for someone.’

When Iris first told Gladio about having a boyfriend at school he had been swamped with older brother protectiveness. He’d wanted to march down there and threaten him, to destroy him. She’d only been ten at the time. 

What Gladio felt now. 

It was nothing like that. 

A churning sickness, a cold anger that swept up in his veins. No one would ever be good enough for Noctis. No one would understand the burdens he faced. What the hell did she have that Gladio didn’t?

Wait.

What?

Titan’s balls. He was jealous. Jealous of the girl who held Noctis’s affections and hurt. He’d believed, perhaps foolishly, that something was happening between them. Had he misread everything?

‘Why’s that a problem? Kid’s gonna have crushes.’ Gladio made light of the information.

‘Because it’s someone of the same sex, and that will cause problems for the council.’

Gladio felt his stomach twist.

A guy? That was even worse. 

‘Prompto?’ He growled the name.

‘He wouldn’t tell me who, it could be someone in his class. He mentioned it being someone older than him, that rules out Prompto.’

He couldn’t help the images flashing in his brain, of some dickhead with his hands all over Noctis, of Noctis gazing at some guy in adoration.

_Really, that’s what you’re focusing on?_

‘Noctis…is gay?’ 

He didn’t like the way Ignis suddenly looked at him. 

‘It appears so.’

‘What was your advice?’

‘I told him the truth, as I always will. Noctis will more than likely end up in an arranged marriage, with someone who can provide heirs for the Crystal. Whatever relationship he hopes to have would need to remain secret and you know how quick these things become a scandal. It would be best for him, for Lucis for him to ignore these feelings.’ 

‘What about what’s best for him?’ Gladio asked.

‘You know the answer to that as well as I.’ Ignis said, head drooping in sadness. 

*** 

It was rare Ignis was sick, so rare in fact Gladio wondered if he needed to take the man to the hospital or something.

‘It’s nothing serious,’ Ignis reassured him on the phone, voice raspy.

‘Dude, you sound awful.’

Ignis’s hacking up a lung cough had him standing, searching for his car keys.

‘Don’t be ridiculous Gladio, it’s nothing a good night sleep won’t cure. I need you to take the documents over to Noct’s apartment, in my haste to leave the Citadel I left them behind in my office.’

‘You’re allowed to be ill, Ignis. Where’s the file? I’ll drop it off after I’ve finished.’

‘Second draw down on my desk, red file, the combination for the lock is Noctis’s birthday.’

‘Gotcha, go to bed.’

‘I’ve already told Noctis I won’t be there this evening. It shouldn’t matter because he’s out with Prompto-’

‘Ignis-’

‘You shouldn’t even cross paths, but if he happens to be at home and he hasn’t eaten, there are some casseroles he can heat up-’

‘Quit it, Iggy,’ Gladio raised his voice. ‘Noctis can fend for himself for one night, I promise you if he’s wasting away on the floor I’ll feed him something.’

‘Not cup noodles,’ Ignis coughed out. 

‘Go to bed!’ Gladio commanded, ending the call. Honestly, the man was worse then a new parent fretting over leaving their offspring for the first time.

After having a quick shower to clean the sweat of his work out off him, Gladio collected the said red file and drove over Noctis’s apartment. 

He clocked Noctis’s car in its parking space but didn’t give it a second thought. Noctis rarely used it, preferring to be chauffeured around in Ignis’s car. Besides, he didn’t need it if he was still out with Prom. Shaking his head in amusement at the thought of the poor Crownsguard following them around the arcade bored to tears, Gladio let himself into Noctis’s place.

There was a small part of him that wanted to leave his shoes on, just to screw with Ignis a tiny bit, but he caved, taking them off and leaving them by the door. The guy was sick after all, Gladio could mess with him when he was feeling better.

A low thump made Gladio stiffen, senses revving into high alert. 

Someone was here.

Taking a split second to decide if he should apprehend the assassin or make his way to the kitchen to hit the panic button under the kitchen counter, Gladio stalked forward, his footfalls silent on the laminate flooring.

‘Holy mother of…’

It felt like that moment where you misstep, your body falling in freefall until your foot slams down on the ground painfully.

Noctis was home.

Dressed only in his boxers as he danced around to the music playing in his ears.

The back of Gladio’s throat began to burn, creeping up to dry out all the moisture in his mouth.

Noctis’s hips swayed back and forth as he danced, mouth murmuring the lyrics as he tidied up his apartment. His sensuality spoke through his movements, limbs like liquid, strong and graceful. Gladio already knew he was expressive with his body, in control of every aspect of himself, he’d witnessed it in training, this though…this was an expression of freedom without inhibitions. 

It felt incredibly private, a secret that only Gladio bore witness too, just as he had at the ball, a secret to hold close to his chest and treasure.

Noctis turned, catching Gladio watching, his expression morphing into horror, a fierce blush appearing.

‘Gladio?’ He pulled the headphones from his ear. ‘What are you doing here?’ His voice broke a few times, expecting to be made fun of.

That’s what Gladio should have done. Teased him mercilessly, it’s what he would have done if he caught Iris, or even Prompto in such a position. Instead, his feet betrayed him, taking him to stand in front of Noctis so they stood toe to toe.

‘What you listening to?’ Gladio’s fingers twitched, restless, desperate to touch.

Noctis tilted his head back up to meet Gladio’s gaze, thinking. Gladio saw the exact moment he grasped hold of his courage, the small sly grin as he pressed a button on his phone, sending the file to his home system, filling the apartment with the sultry beat. 

‘I’ve heard some of the Kingsglaive sing this,’ Gladio whispered, still maintaining eye contact.

‘Nyx was listening to it the other day when he drove me in the car, he sent me the file, said it’s good to dance to.’

‘Did he now?’

‘I think what he actually said was “I’d like to see you dance to it”,’ Noctis said cheekily.

A hot streak of possessiveness lashed through Gladio, leaving a smouldering scar in its wake.

‘Don’t stop on my account,’ Gladio’s voice was husky, bordering on dangerous. 

Noctis hesitated for only a second before his hips began to dip, swinging to the beat. His arms came up, hands so close to Gladio’s neck that he could feel the heat radiating from them. Noctis wouldn’t do it though, wouldn’t make the last step.

‘Don’t you dance, Gladio?’ He teased instead.

He spun Noctis around on the spot, hooking his chin over his shoulder, one hand splayed against Noctis’s stomach, the other at the bottom of his throat. They rocked to the music, one of Noctis’s hands reaching back to curl over Gladio’s hip, to bring him flush against Noctis’s back.

He swallowed the moan, Noctis’s ass tight against his crotch, but he was certain the man heard it, the back of his head falling against Gladio’s chest, exposing his neck. Gladio pressed his nose into it, breathing Noctis’s scent, a trace of saltiness from his sweat, the faint aroma of his body spray. His fingers teased against the edge of Noctis’s boxers, his other hand trailing over the cartilage of Noctis’s neck, feeling him swallow.

Noctis hand came up, encouraging Gladio’s hand lower, down against the heated v muscles of his stomach.

Gladio’s phone rang, both of them flinging the other away. Noctis looked over his shoulder, refusing to turn around.

‘It’s Ignis,’ Gladio panted out.

‘Better answer it. He’ll worry otherwise,’ Noctis’s voice was shaky, his yearning evident.

‘Noctis…I can ignore it.’

Noctis shook his head. ‘He’s ill.’

‘Hey, what’s the matter? Yeah, I gave him the red folder, yes, he was home, no he’s not hungry.’ Gladio placed his hand on Noctis’s shoulder, thumb sweeping up the side of Noctis’s neck.

‘You need what? Haven’t you got any at home?’ Gladio ground his teeth in frustration. ‘No, no it’s no problem, I’ll grab you some medicine, get back into bed.’

He ended the call, arm hanging limply at his side, staring at Noctis’s back, the swell of his ass.

‘Noct…I-’

‘It’s fine. Go. If Ignis is asking for help, then he must be really bad. I’ve got work to do anyway.’

Gladio wanted to ask him to come with, to ask if he could come back after. He knew the answer to both. Ignis would kill him if he brought Noctis within ten feet of him being sick and judging by the way Noctis’s shoulders were beginning to tighten upwards, he was embarrassed. 

‘Talk to you later?’ Gladio offered.

‘Sure, message me.’

***

‘Do you ever wish you could be someone else?’ He didn’t need to spell it out for Ignis, the advisor knew what he was talking about.

‘No. The thought has never crossed my mind. Like you, my duty to the Crown is such an intrinsic part of who I am that I cannot think of being anything else. My duty to Noctis is who I am.’

‘Is that all it is? Do we care for him because he’s the prince?’

Ignis tilted his head to the side in thought, sipping his drink. ‘I can’t answer that for you. I grew up with Noctis, I know your relationship with him began with a rocky start, but for me, Noctis isn’t just my prince, he’s my friend, my brother, my family in a sense.’

‘Doesn’t that…clash with your morals? We have to encourage him, to guide him to be the best ruler for Lucis. Isn’t it easier not to have personal feelings towards him?’

‘Noctis is isolated enough as it is. My conscience will not allow me to be just his advisor. My bond with him allows me to fulfil my duty the best I can. My relationship with him is built on trust, mutual understanding and respect. That’s no different to friendship. We work well together because we are friends.’ 

‘What if…what if you wanted more than that?’

Gladio gazed around the bar, guilty. No one knew who they were, it was one of the reasons they liked to come here, to unwind. It felt like everyone was watching him after that confession, casting judgement to his baring of his true desire. 

‘Gladio…’ Ignis glanced down, his eyes closing for a moment before he brought his head back up. ‘You cannot go down this path.’

‘Noct is a person too, he deserves happiness, the same as everyone else.’ Gladio argued. ‘I thought you cared about _him_ , Ignis.’ 

‘It is because I care about both of you that I’m saying this!’ Ignis snapped, a flush of colour rising to his cheeks. ‘Noctis is the most important person to me, Noct, not the prince and I do not want to see him hurt, Gladio. The path you’re thinking of treading, where can it lead?’

‘Regis married for love.’

Ignis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘Lucis needs an heir and there is a high chance Noctis will marry for political gain. The council would replace you if necessary, there are other members of the Amicitia family that can serve in your stead.’ 

Gladio said nothing, knowing it to be true.

‘I don’t say this to hurt you.’ Ignis reached out and grabbed his forearm. ‘They would separate you, and that would destroy Noctis. I’ve seen how he looks at you, his feelings run deep.’ 

It should have made him happy, ecstatic even. It felt like the cosmos was playing a foul trick on them, two people falling in love only to be forbidden.

‘I thought the saying was all’s fair in love and war.’

Ignis gave a small smile. ‘I don’t think that applies when you’re the prince.’

‘He has to live for his people.’ The words tasted like ash in his mouth. 

Gladio knew what he had to do. 

He hardened his heart against his feelings, against Noctis, maintaining emotional distance. Gladio didn’t respond to Noctis’s texts unless they were related to training or state events, made himself busy for evenings they usually spent at Noctis’s apartment hanging out, forcing himself to walk away after training with that longing stare burning holes into his back. He felt Noctis’s pain acutely as he did his own. 

There was one message in the depths of Gladio’s despair that made him waver.

**Did I do something wrong? I thought the feeling was mutual?**

His resolved nearly crumbled, his love for Noctis raging against the shackles he’d chained it in.

**This is inappropriate. Unless you wish for me to lodge a complaint with the crown for sexual harassment, stop sending messages that are not directly affecting my job.**

It was beyond cruel, a mockery of what had happened between them. Gladio felt disgusted with himself for days afterwards. He was a disgrace of a human.

The messages to Gladio stopped, the invites to hang out.

It was for the best.

But Astrals it hurt.

***

If the saying was hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…

Women knew nothing of Noctis’s rage.

It was a seething, livid thing that Noctis seemed to nurture, going out of his way to ignore his shield. His words oozed spite, his posture showing his disgust about being anywhere near Gladio. He refused to train with him, going out of his way to make every possible perceivable part of Gladio’s job difficult. 

A shield was the primary bodyguard for the royal family.

It wasn’t the only one.

Noctis couldn’t get away from Gladio at official events. He could for personal ones though. No longer was Gladio sent to shadow at the arcade or the movies, if no Crownsguard could spare to tail him, Noctis stayed at home rather than go out. A vast barren space had been carved into Gladio’s soul at the very thought he’d hurt Noctis like this.

It was hearing some of the Crownsguard discussing security matters involving Noctis’s recent acquisition of a part-time job weeks later that made Gladio sit up and seize his courage. 

Noctis’s life was moving away from his own and Gladio couldn’t bear that. He’d wanted to do his job, not lose Noctis completely. 

He needed to fix this.

It was Wednesday night, a night Ignis usually went around to Noctis’s to go through paperwork and the such. The only night reserved for just the two of them, Prompto and Gladio had long accepted the fact. 

Begging with Ignis to let him go in the advisor’s stead only got a raised eyebrow and a hissed, ‘you better make this right, Gladiolus!’ 

Letting himself into Noctis’s apartment, he breathed deeply, letting the familiarity of the place settle over him. Steeling himself from what was to come, he pushed forward, scanning the apartment.

‘Hang on, Ignis, I’m just…gimme a sec.’

Gladio said nothing, sitting at the dining room table to wait. 

‘I looked over the trade agreement from Cleigne liked you asked, but I can’t see any-’ Noctis froze, his smile morphing into a twisted sneer. ‘What the hell?’

‘We need to talk.’

‘I’m not on an official event, leave.’ Noctis threw the documents on the sofa and pointed to the door.

‘Not gonna happen, not until you listen to me.’

‘Leave or I’ll make you leave.’ Noctis shifted towards the panic button beneath his kitchen counter, deadly serious in his intent.

‘Oh no you don’t.’ There was a mad scramble for the kitchen, Gladio managing to snag Noctis before the prince rounded the corner, grasping both his wrists and subduing him.

‘Get off me,’ Noctis spat, lashing out with his legs, trying to kick Gladio’s knees. Gladio pulled him from the floor, waiting for the prince to wear himself out with all his thrashing.

‘Finished?’ he growled when Noctis hung there, limp.

Noctis glared at him, his eyes chips of ice, furious.

‘I’m sorry,’ Gladio told him, putting his feet back on the ground but not letting go of his wrists.

‘What for? Toying with my feelings? Coming on to me and then disappearing!’ Noctis spat, tugging his hands.

‘Damn it, Noctis stop.’ Gladio leant away from the well-aimed kicks.

‘And you accused me of harassment,’ Noctis snarled.

‘I’m sorry, it was a vile, disgusting thing for me to even suggest. Please, just listen to me. After that, you can throw me out and I’ll give in my resignation or whatever the hell it is you want me to do.’

‘Shields can’t resign.’

‘Course I can, I’ll declare myself unsuitable and they’ll find you a new one. You won’t have to see me again.’

Noctis stilled at that, horror dawning across his face.

‘You…you’ll leave?’

Gladio brought Noctis’s hands to his stomach and took a step forward, bending down to press his forehead against Noctis’s.

‘Only if you asked it of me, I swear.’

Noctis tore his head away, eyes downcast.

‘You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s my own issues.’

Noctis said nothing, wrenching his hands free and folding them across his stomach. 

‘I tried to ignore what was happening, to forget it all,’ Gladio whispered the truth. 

‘Your plan was to what? Hurt me and push me away?’ Noctis asked, the spite gone from his voice. He sounded tired, the fight drained from him.

‘Yeah, I hated it. Every moment of it. It kills me, literally destroys me being apart from you.’

‘Why?’

‘Because this…this can’t happen. Gods, I want it to, more than anything but it can’t. I’m Crownsguard, your shield, that has to come first.’

‘Does that mean we can’t be together? Outside I know who you are, who you must be, but here, can’t we just be us?’

‘It’s not that simple.’

Noctis unfolded his arms, reaching out to bring one of Gladio’s hands to his face. Gladio rubbed the back of his fingers along a smooth jaw, across a cheek and paused at Noctis’s mouth.

‘What if I can’t do my duty for you?’ Gladio’s thumb caught over Noctis’s lower lip.

‘You think having feelings for me will stop you from protecting me?’ Noctis licked the pad of Gladio’s thumb.

‘No, my feelings for you push me harder than my duty ever could.’ Gladio’s voice hitched. ‘But my job isn’t just to protect you Noct, I’m here for the citizens, their well-being. I don’t want entanglements…I don’t want my feelings to stop me doing my job.’

‘Gladio…You don’t know yourself if you think that it would stop you.’ Noctis placed a hand over Gladio’s chest. ‘As prince and shield I know we will both do what is best for Lucis, that our own personal feelings won’t stop that. But right now…I’m not asking you as the prince of Lucis, I’m a guy, asking if my feelings are returned.’

He was scared. A rob you of your breath, terror in the night type of fear. Gladio might not be able to fulfil his duty if he became involved with Noctis.

What if he wasn’t enough? What if he lost sight of what mattered because of his love?

‘Noct, I _can’t_.’

Gladio thought he knew what Noctis looked like in pain. He’d seen him injured from training, seen his old back injury acting up so bad that Ignis worked himself up into a frantic frenzy of worry. 

They were pale imitations to what Gladio saw now.

‘I can’t return your feelings.’

Noctis’s eyes glimmered as tears built, arms stretching out towards Gladio in a plea.

‘Gladio, please…please don’t-’

‘I’m sorry.’ Gladio took a step back, bowing to Noctis and leaving.

*** 

His legs were shaking as he walked down the stairs to his car. Gladio had to stop a few times, resting his forearm against the wall, taking deep breaths through his nose and then out through his mouth to lessen the pain. 

He’d walk through miles of broken glass and coals for Noctis. He’d shield him from bullets, swords, arrows. He’d undergo any matter of torture.

This.

This was agony.

Walking away from something he wanted. Something within his grip. Destroying them both for the sake of his duty.

His life was for Noctis, to protect him, to train him to be the king he needed to be. They couldn’t be selfish, they couldn’t allow their feelings to compromise who they were. Ignis was right, if Noctis had to be in an arranged marriage to protect the people, then Noctis needed to fulfil that role. If Gladio allowed himself to start this he knew he wouldn’t be strong enough to walk away, to watch Noctis with another.

Noctis had to protect the people. His life energy would feed the wall. He would need descendants to carry on his work. That was his destiny. 

As shield, he needed to get his king there.

Gladio sat in his car, head tilted back against the headrest, eyes squeezed shut. He’d gone to see Noctis to fix the situation, to get them back to where they were before all this happened. Before Gladio had fucked up by developing feelings for him.

The image of Noctis’s eyes filled with tears, the way he reached for him, begging, pleading. Despite Gladio’s constant teasing of Noctis being a spoilt princess, Noctis had never asked him for anything. Not one thing. He never made demands, he knew his duty, his place in the kingdom, and the one time he had wanted something of his own, just his, Gladio had refused him.

His hands fumbled for his keys in his pocket, pulling them out and scraping the key over the ignition. 

Gladio would not fail in his duty.

Tears burnt his eyes as the image of Noctis assaulted him.

_‘Gladio, please… please don’t’-_

‘Don’t what?’ Gladio asked the car.

‘Don’t say no.’ The words whispered. 

Gladio lurched upright, an image of blue flickering in his rear-view mirror, the faint outline of a man in the backseat. Twisting around he was met with nothing, his mind playing tricks on him.

‘This couldn’t be what you meant?’ Gladio’s voice cracked.

_When the time comes, don’t say no._

The words came unbidden from an old memory.

_You’ve a long road ahead of you. Let yourselves have some happiness._

He hadn’t thought about it in so long, lulled into security when nothing terrible came to pass. What if it hadn’t been a dream? If Noctis had come back to visit him all those years ago? Gladio didn’t know how, but he didn’t know quite how the Armiger worked, or how Noctis used magic. 

He did know Noctis though. He wouldn’t have set them on this path if he knew it’d end in them being ripped apart. Gladio would trust the future Noctis, just as he did this one.

He yanked the keys out of the car, slamming the door behind him as he raced up the stairs. He needed to know, needed to make sure.

Gladio let himself into Noctis’s apartment, throwing his shoes off and skidding into the living room. Ignoring the ache in his chest at the pitiful figure wrapped in blankets on the sofa, he strode over, grabbing Noctis under the arms.

‘What were you going to say?’ Gladio demanded.

‘What?’ Noctis sniffled, red-rimmed eyes refusing to meet his.

‘Please, Gladio. Please don’t…?’ Gladio tightened his grip.

Blue eyes met his, shining with what Gladio had been trying to ignore. The same feelings he knew swam within his own. 

‘Please don’t say no.’ 

Gladio knew, clear as crystal this was what future Noctis had been talking about. It wasn’t wishful thinking or manipulation of the facts in his desperation. Noctis had given his permission.

His shackles of duty broke.

His lips touched Noctis’s, feeling tears slide down their faces. 

‘Me too. I love you, Noct.’

A hiccupping sob met his words, Noctis curling his arms and legs around Gladio’s body, clinging to him. Gladio stumbled over to the sofa and sat on it, holding Noctis just as tight.

‘Are we going to get into trouble for this?’ Noctis’s voice croaked as he asked.

‘I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going to happen. Ignis seems to think you might have to go through with an arranged marriage one day.’

Gladio didn’t like the way Noctis stiffened in his arms at that.

‘No. No, that’s cruel.’ Noctis sat back on Gladio’s knees, rubbing his sleeve against his face. ‘Not just for me but for her. I’m not abandoning you, Gladio or giving up my feelings for you.’ Noctis swore, eyes flashing in anger.

Gladio’s knuckles brushed against Noctis’s cheekbone. He’d have to be made of stone to not be moved by Noctis’s furious conviction. 

‘Is that so?’ he asked.

‘You’re _my_ shield,’ Noctis’s voice was firm. ‘I don’t care what the council say. I will do my job for Lucis, give up my life for the wall, but I will _never_ give up these feelings for you.’

Gladio couldn’t help the low groan that escaped that admission, the subtle shift of his hips. This wasn’t the time, the sudden twist in direction of feelings made Gladio feel light headed. Sadness, longing, elation they combined in a potent mix.

Noctis gasped. Maybe not so subtle then.

‘You like hearing that?’ Noctis purred, leaning forward, hands on Gladio’s stomach.

‘Someone you love telling you they’ll fight for you? Course I do.’ 

Noctis’s ass shifted downwards, rubbing against Gladio’s groin.

His hands flew down to Noctis’s hips, gripping in warning. Noctis was undeterred, continuing his slow grinds, stretching up to wrap his hand around Gladio’s neck and tug his shield up to meet him.

Their feelings were accepted, reciprocated, they’d tackle the future together. For now, it was as Noctis said. Here, in the privacy of his apartment, they weren’t prince and shield, they were two guys in love. Two guys who’d been teasing along the knifes edge of flirtation for a while now. Without any more excuses, any barriers, their self-control snapped.

‘Can we finally stop all the teasing? Will you be mine?’ Noctis asked, biting down on Gladio’s lip. 

His tongue thrust into Noctis’s mouth, chasing after his moans, wanting to convey every bit of his passion to his prince. Noctis was just as eager, hands tightening painfully in Gladio’s hair, strengthening the rocking of his hips, demanding.

‘I’ve always been yours. Ever since I saw you that night at the Gala I’ve been thinking of you like this,’ Gladio’s voice was dark, sinful. His hands slid around from Noctis’s hips to his ass, encouraging him into a harder grind, hissing as the sensation.

The friction felt divine, Gladio knew he wouldn’t last long with Noctis moving like he was, the desperation evident in his movements. He should slow it down, they needed to talk about the future, how things were going to work.

‘I wanted you long before that,’ Noctis volleyed back, stretching up to moan in Gladio’s ear. ‘Every time you pinned me down in training I thought about you kissing me, about wrapping my legs around your waist and grinding up into your cock,’ Noctis punctuated the sentence with a lick of Gladio’s ear.

Gladio’s rational mind drowned in the sensation, the images Noctis spoke of, the hot pants in his ear. 

‘Stop thinking so much. Here and now, it’s just you and me. Noctis and Gladio, not shield and prince. Or…’ Noctis pulled back, swiping his tongue over Gladio’s mouth. ‘Should I go take Nyx up on his offer and dance for him?’

That blistering heat of jealousy pierced him in the gut, his hand tightening painfully on the back of Noctis’s neck, his own hips thrusting up, jostling Noctis. 

‘You ever… _ever_ dance like that for another man and you won’t be able to walk properly for at least a week,’ Gladio snarled, yanking Noctis’s head back to suck a bruise onto his collarbone.

In all honesty, Gladio had expected Noctis to be a shy lover. He was so secretive and nervous about the private aspects of his life that Gladio had fully expected Noctis would need coaxing in the bedroom. His fantasies had usually consisted of him teaching Noctis sexually, of overwhelming Noctis with pleasure that his nerves would be forgotten about.

This writhing, confident nymph on his lap was a thousand times better.

Ripping Noctis’s t-shirt off, he brought his thumbs up to Noctis’s nipples, feeling heat pool in his stomach as Noctis threw his head back, pushing his chest into Gladio’s hand.

‘Gladio,’ he whimpered, the sound going straight to Gladio’s cock. The dusky pink nipples hardened under his touch, Noctis’s moans and whimpers becoming insistent. 

‘You like that, huh?’ Gladio growled, bringing a hand to rest between Noctis’s shoulder blades, leaning him back and coaxing his back to arch further, bringing his chest within reach of Gladio’s mouth. 

‘Yes,’ Noctis hissed, going willingly. He cried out as the tip of Gladio’s tongue circled one, fingers roughly pinching the other.

Holding one of the most powerful men in Lucis in your hands, the surrendering of his control was _intoxicating_. Gladio thrust his hips up, desperate for more friction. 

‘You’re going to make me come like this, look at you, fucking begging for it.’

In an immersive show of strength that would have made Gladio proud any other day, Noctis used his thighs to grip hold of Gladio’s ribs, twisting his body to send Gladio tumbling down off the sofa and onto the floor. Noctis was quick to straddle him again, nimble fingers undoing his fly. 

‘Sorry, was I supposed to just sit back and take everything?’ Noctis teased, laughing as Gladio’s eyes closed when his hand wrapped around his erection.

He wanted to make a quip back but all he could do was helplessly moan as Noctis’s fingers tugged at him in exploration. Noctis shoved his trousers down further, getting impatient and Gladio reached down to help, shimming himself out of his trousers and boxers and kicking them out of the way.

‘Holy…’ Noctis breathed out, getting off Gladio to kneel beside him.

Gladio wasn’t bashful, he knew he was at his peak physically. Yet, under Noctis’s gaze, he felt something fragile unfold his chest. Self-consciousness.

‘It’s hard to believe this all belongs to me,’ Noctis stroked his hand up Gladio’s thighs, skirting around his hip and up over his stomach. ‘You’re gorgeous, Gladio…and…’ Noctis trailed off, his touch on Gladio becoming light, unsure.

‘Now, why don’t you let me be the judge of that,’ Gladio was quick to stop that train of thought. ‘You don’t think I’ve noticed people looking at ya?’ He sat up, unbuttoning Noctis’s trousers, rubbing just the tip of his finger against Noctis’s straining erection. Noctis shuddered, gasping. 

‘Me wanting to gouge their eyes out has nothing to do with me being your shield,’ Gladio kissed Noctis, tugging his trousers off, not hesitating to slip Noctis’s underwear off with the trousers. 

He lay Noctis down, getting his first unobstructed look at his body. 

‘I’m the luckiest man on Eos, gonna have to keep you were I can see you.’ Gladio purred, wanting to worship the man laid out in front of him. 

‘Are you sure about this?’ Gladio asked, skimming his hands up Noctis’s thighs, moaning as the prince twisted against the floor, overwhelmed with sensation. 

‘I’m sure, promise.’

‘You got what we need?’ Gladio asked, bending his head to press a kiss to the hollow of one hip, stroking the skin with his tongue.

‘Erm…’ Noctis went still.

‘Condoms? Lube?’ 

Noctis struggled to answer, his gaze blank.

‘Come on baby, talk to me,’ Gladio chuckled, stopping his touch to allow Noctis to return to his senses.

‘No, sorry Gladio.’

‘I think I’ve got one in my wallet, but we’re gonna need something for lube.’ Gladio got up, reaching for his trouser pocket and fishing out his wallet, smirking as he found what he was looking for. He padded towards the kitchen. Having watched Ignis enough times he knew what he was looking for.

‘Cooking oil?’ Noctis pushed himself up to his elbows, his breaths shallow.

‘Olive oil,’ Gladio corrected. ‘You still want to?’

‘Yeah, course but…erm.’ Noctis’s gaze slid to the side and then back to Gladio. ‘Could we? Without, you know?’ Noctis bit into his lip.

‘Probably not wise, Noctis.’

‘Why not? I trust you, you wouldn’t do anything like that to me. I want to feel _you_ ,’ Noctis pleaded.

It spoke of their trust between them. Gladio would never do anything to harm Noctis, wouldn’t even consider going bare unless he knew for certain he was clear. 

He settled in between Noctis’s legs, thighs either side of his waist. Noctis looked up at him, his adoration evident in that bright blue gaze. Gladio coated his fingers, watching Noctis the entire time, the way his breaths quickened, his body squirming in anticipation. He did nothing at first, rubbing his coated finger between Noctis’s cheeks, teasing.

‘Gods I love your ass,’ Gladio moaned out, unable to tear his eyes away from it. He felt Noctis’s cock bob on his stomach, the praise adding to his lust. Gladio leant forward, nuzzling Noctis’s cock with his nose.

Noctis cried out at that, his hips bucking up, hands flying up to cover his mouth in mortification of the volume of his moans. 

‘Stop that,’ Gladio reached up and tugged his hand free. ‘I wanna hear it all. Trust me, it’s a huge turn on.’ 

His finger pressed inside Noctis the same time his tongue swirled over Noctis’s cockhead. ‘You taste so good,’ Gladio groaned, taking him down into his mouth with a heavy moan. Noctis’s body was scorching around his finger, unbelievably tight. He concentrated on making Noctis feel good with his tongue, alternating between sucking him deep into his mouth and gentle flicks of his tongue.

He could feel Noctis losing it above him, hands tangling painfully in his hair, Noctis’s body convulsing around his finger. 

‘Gods, Gladio,’ Noctis sobbed, legs shaking.

Gladio entered another finger, continuing his slow stretch. The pace was torturously slow, Gladio’s erection agony but he’d get his pleasure. Just thinking about being buried inside Noctis made him need to stop and take a deep breath. This was for Noctis, his pleasure would come.

A third finger was added, his twisting fingers seeking, searching. Noctis screamed as he found it, his thighs clamping around Gladio’s waist, his body starting to convulse. 

‘Gladio…I’m gonna…’

Gladio pulled back, releasing Noctis from his mouth, moving his fingers to stretch instead of pleasing his lover.

‘Do you want to come now?’ Gladio blew across the swollen spit slicked head.

Noctis shook his head violently. ‘Together, ready now,’ he growled, sitting up, climbing into Gladio’s lap. 

‘Noctis, it might be better if you lay down,’ Gladio tried to reason with him, but Noctis was having none of it, encouraging Gladio’s cock to his ass.

‘Now,’ Noctis demanded, kissing Gladio, lost to his lust.

‘Slow down, or we stop.’

The words seemed to pierce Noctis’s passion-filled haze, his body stilling, eyes clearing. Gladio poured out some more oil, slicking his erection, nearly sobbing himself at the barest of touches. He lined himself up, one hand on Noctis’s lower back, the other smearing an oily handprint against the prince’s thigh. 

‘Move down, slowly. It hurts, you stop, no exceptions, Noct.’ Gladio moved his head so he was looking into Noctis’s eyes.

Noctis nodded, moving his body down, breathing heavily against Gladio’s mouth. Gladio slid in easily for the first third of his erection then Noctis stopped, whimpering. 

‘Easy,’ Gladio whispered, taking Noctis’s erection in his hand again, giving it a few lazy strokes. ‘You look amazing like this, stretched out over my cock, you’re breathtaking.’ 

His grip tightened around Gladio’s neck, moaning at the praise, his body moving down a little more, only meeting a little resistance. 

Gladio increased his strokes, rubbing his thumb through the precome. ‘I love you, Noct.’ Those were the magic words, Noctis seating himself fully in Gladio’s lap, quivering at the sensation of being full. He held himself still, despite the irresistible urge to move, to thrust into that enticing heat, to make his prince scream his name.

Noctis shifted his hips, moving his legs on the floor to get comfortable. ‘Fuck me, Gladio,’ he bit down on Gladio’s neck.

He moved, slow at first, careful to feel if there was any friction, any lingering resistance from Noctis’s body. It was Noctis that decided it was too slow, pushing up onto his knees and slamming himself back down, using Gladio for his pleasure, seeking his release. Gladio was powerless to Noctis’s demands, giving up his body to be used, to serve his prince in any way. 

Tangling his hands in Noctis’s hair, he tried to match Noctis’s tempo, to spur his lover along. Their mouths meeting messily. 

‘Noctis,’ he moaned, over and over again, Noctis’s name tumbling from his lips like a prayer, a plea. He wanted it to last, to wring out every single drop of pleasure from Noctis, to lose themselves in each other. Noctis broke first, body clenching around Gladio as he wailed, nails tearing into Gladio’s skin, his cum branding Gladio’s stomach.

He tumbled down into ecstasy right beside him, roaring into the soft flesh of his neck, arms tight across his back. His mind felt disjointed from his body, the only coherent thought remaining was keeping Noctis comfortable, keeping him upright while they settled down from their high. 

Gladio lifted Noctis up by his thighs, careful as he could slipping out of his body. Noctis gave a little cry of discomfort and Gladio was there immediately to sooth, hands carding sweaty hair back from his forehead, kissing it and then his nose, temples anything he could reach. Noctis took the pampering, snuggling closer.

They enjoyed each other’s warmth, their feelings precariously close to the surface.

‘Come on baby, we need to shower.’

Noctis made a sleepy protest, refusing to move.

Gladio didn’t have the heart to move him, keeping his hand moving, watching black hair slip between his fingers.

*** 

Later, after they were freshly showered and comfortable in bed, Gladio lay there, listening to Noctis’s breathing, eyes wide open as he watched the shadows across the ceiling. 

Gladio should have been tired, his body was sated, his charge was in the safest place, but his mind wouldn’t shut off. He envied Noctis’s ability to fall asleep instantly, his body curled against Gladio’s, head resting on his chest and hand twitching sporadically as he dreamed. 

He knew in his gut that this was what the future Noctis had meant. The troubling thing now was what lay ahead for them.

_Listen, it’s a long hard road ahead of the four of you, let yourself be happy, let both of you have some happiness before..._

A hint of anxiety toyed with him, settling in his mind.

Noctis shifted in his sleep, a low cry of pain catching Gladio’s attention.

‘Hey,’ he whispered, turning on his side and drawing Noctis closer. ‘You’re alright, I’ve got you.’ His hand was huge against Noctis’s back, rubbing up and down his spine trying to persuade him back into a restful sleep. He ignored the painful grip Noctis had on the flesh of his side, murmuring soft words full of affection.

After a few minutes, Noctis settled, nuzzling his head closer, breathing settling back into a regular pattern.

‘I don’t know what’s in our future,’ Gladio moved back, brushing Noctis’s fringe out of his eyes. ‘I swear I’ll keep you safe, I’ll protect you from everything. I love you,’ he brushed his lips against Noctis’s.

Gladio hoped that he was strong enough to face what lay ahead. 

*** 

Noctis had only been gone seconds if that, the campfire still in the same state, the looming darkness still pressing around them. He rested his hands in his head, his fingers making a makeshift crown above his forehead. The new memories were like faint whispers, fragments of a dream. 

‘He did it,’ Noctis chuckled, feeling his eyes well up. ‘He listened to me,’ he spoke in wonder.

‘What did you do?’ A gruff voice asked.

‘Umbra took me back for a few moments. I’m not changing my destiny, or what I must do. I just thought, that just maybe we could have a chance of being happy before everything went wrong.’

‘These new memories I have? Did they really happen?’

Noctis shrugged, shifting on the stone floor. ‘I don’t know how it happens, if it’s an aspect of myself, if it’s a past me, or if it really happened. But…it’s reassuring to know, that at least some part of me experienced being with you.’

Gladio was silent, crossing his arms over his chest and looking up at the forever night sky. ‘It’s a weird feeling, like I’ve lived two lives and they’re fighting inside of me. I remember you warning me, does that mean the past you got to experience being with me, not you yourself?’

‘It’s alright, I’ve got these new memories, that’s better than all the imaginations, all the daydreams I had being with you.’

Gladio sat beside him. ‘Why were you so vague? You could have given us years together. You could have warned me about Ardyn, about what happened to Insomnia.

‘I don’t think Umbra has the power to change the future, and we don’t know what would have happened if I started messing around with things. Chalk it up to me being a selfish brat one last time huh? Let me have this before tomorrow.’ 

‘No.’ Gladio got up on his knees, dragging Noctis up with him. ‘That’s not enough, Noct.’ 

Noctis’s breath hitched as Gladio’s lips covered his own. It was sweet, it was tender and best of all it was real. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Gladio looked away, shoulders shaking. ‘Sorry I didn’t say yes the first time. I love you Noctis, I always have done, I always will do. Please, let me give you the night you deserve, the night we both deserve, not memories of our old selves.’

Noctis’s hands reached up, tangling in Gladio’s hair, threading it through his fingers. ‘It might be too painful Gladio, doing this knowing I won’t be here tomorrow.’ 

‘Don’t say no, Noctis. Please. I can’t bear the thought of something happening to you tomorrow, of never seeing you again.’ Gladio’s hand cupped his cheek, thumb sweeping across his jaw. ‘Be with me tonight.’

Noctis leant forward, resting his head on Gladio’s chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. ‘I love you, Gladio. No matter what happens, that won’t change.’ He lost himself in Gladio’s scent, feeling it wrap around him. They knelt there for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts.

The king thinking of the future awaiting him tomorrow.

The shield about what his king must face and… new memories of what would have happened if he had spent those ten years searching for a way to help his lover instead of the previous ten years lost in the misery of his failure.

‘Noct…I’ve got an idea. About how we can change your fate.’

The End 

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


End file.
